The invention relates to a light sensor system and to a method for processing light sensor signals.
Nowadays various electronic devices comprise displays or screens that can be used under various lighting environments. To determine an actual state of the lighting environment, light sensors can be used that evaluate the intensity of the light in the visible frequency spectrum, for example. However, in conventional light sensors, not only the visible light spectrum is sensed but also an infrared component.
For some applications, the infrared content is negligible and may be ignored, for example when sensing light that is emitted by an LED backlight. However, in applications that need to measure ambient light levels, the infrared component, for example of incandescent light and sunlight, may influence the intensity of light sensed by the light sensors. As a consequence, the accuracy of the measurement may be impaired. To this end, attempts are made to reduce the IR components within the sensed light, for example by infrared blocking filters.